<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Course I Want To by therealricekrispies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806826">Of Course I Want To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealricekrispies/pseuds/therealricekrispies'>therealricekrispies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, mentions of kuroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealricekrispies/pseuds/therealricekrispies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first summer as a couple and Hinata starts to wonder why Tobio won't hold his hand in public. To quiet his worries, Tobio takes him on a date to the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Course I Want To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I love this couple so much, so I wanted to do something fluffy for them before college stress makes me tear my hair out lol. Plus, I really miss the Korean barbecue in my town. There is a smidgen of gay anxiety on Tobio's part, but nothing to worry about! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Summer was objectively disgusting. Going outside felt like breathing in soup, if soup was made out of mosquitoes and misery. In an ideal world, Tobio would strip and sprawl out on the tile floor – just him and a fan to cool his sweat-drenched body. </p><p class="p1">Alas, his boyfriend was using the weather as an excuse to spend every single day at his house, claiming his own air conditioning wasn’t strong enough. Tobio didn’t mind the company. What he did mind was that Hinata wanted to lay his little furnace body across Tobio’s lap while they watched movies. </p><p class="p1">Or ate. </p><p class="p1">Or talked.</p><p class="p1">Or did literally anything.</p><p class="p1">Tobio opened his mouth, a long yawn escaping him as he sank deeper into the couch.</p><p class="p1">“I wish we could do this,” Hinata whined, thrusting his phone into Tobio’s face. Tobio sighed, setting down his manga to view Hinata’s new fixation. He squinted, the morning sun casting a nasty glare across the screen. Hinata waggled his hand, impatient.</p><p class="p1">“Dumbass, I can’t see it if you jerk it around like that!” </p><p class="p1">He snatched the phone away and peered at the image. From what he could make out, there were two boys holding hands. Tobio raised an eyebrow.</p><p class="p1">“We hold hands all the time.”</p><p class="p1">Hinata huffed and grabbed his phone back. “I mean in public! Doing dates and stuff like… Like in shoujo, when the guy takes the girl to a meteor shower and her heart is like ‘WHOOSH!’” He flourished his arms out from his chest to illustrate.</p><p class="p1">Tobio’s eyes wandered up to the ceiling fan. He tried to avoid Hinata’s open, insistent stare – it would be an instant kill. There was no refusing someone who looked as unabashedly happy as Hinata.</p><p class="p1">After a pause, Hinata spoke up again. “Do you not want to?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. </p><p class="p1">“Huh? Of course I want to.”</p><p class="p1">“Then why don’t we?”</p><p class="p1">Tobio pulled his gaze back to Hinata, who was now focused on picking apart the loose threads of his t-shirt. If he was trying to hide his pout, he wasn’t doing a good job. Tobio shifted. His cheeks were heating up, but not from the sun. </p><p class="p1">The silence must have been discouraging because Hinata sat up and scooted around to face Tobio. Frustration was clear in fingers scrunching up his shorts.</p><p class="p1">Tobio reached out and ruffled Hinata’s hair. Soft, he thought. Orange fluff tickled his hand. </p><p class="p1">“It’s just… this town.”</p><p class="p1">Hinata cocked his head. “What about it?” </p><p class="p1">“Idiot, do you see anyone around here doing that?”</p><p class="p1">“Yachi-san and Kiyoko-san hold hands all the time!”</p><p class="p1">Tobio scrubbed his hands over his face. “They’re girls and they’re not dating.”</p><p class="p1">“So what?” </p><p class="p1">This was getting infuriating. Of course Tobio wanted to take Hinata on dates and hold his hand and kiss him goodbye before class – wouldn’t every boyfriend? </p><p class="p1">“People here get weird about that kind of thing. I don’t wanna get any looks.”</p><p class="p1">“You’ll get those anyway with your creepy smile.” </p><p class="p1">Tobio tightened his grip on Hinata’s hair, nostrils flared. Hinata slapped at his wrist. “Leggo!” he said, giggling at his own joke. Tobio relented, releasing his clutch and drooping back into the couch. Once he was adjusted, Hinata flopped forward into his lap. Tobio let out a small grunt when his chin rammed into his thigh. </p><p class="p1">Face buried in the couch cushion, Hinata’s grumbling was entirely muffled. Tobio patted his head. There was a charm to his immaturity; at least, to him there was. </p><p class="p1">“Wu’sh ‘ive in Tuh’ko…” </p><p class="p1">Tobio rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna have to lift your head if you want me to understand you.”</p><p class="p1">Hinata popped up from the cushion and rolled over, looking up at Tobio. “I wish we lived in Tokyo like Kenma and Kuroo-san! They go on dates all the time.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>His words didn’t land the first time. Repetition was only marginally helpful. Two bits of information processed through Tobio’s mind like molasses – 1) Kozume-san and Kuroo-san were dating, apparently, and 2) Tokyo was, in fact, a big city. Therefore, its attitude toward gay relationships might be different.</em>
</p><p class="p1">How had that not occurred to him earlier?</p><p class="p1">“Ow! Stop that, dummy!” Hinata yelped, delivering an elbow straight to Tobio’s diaphragm. He sputtered, suddenly aware of how hard he had been patting Hinata’s head while he thought. He muttered an apology, resuming his deliberation with his arms over the back of the couch instead. </p><p class="p1">How different was Tokyo? Tobio would look it up if his family didn’t share a single computer. Seeing ‘is Tokyo cool with gays’ in the search history would initiate a conversation he was not ready for. </p><p class="p1">Hinata stretched, his fist bumping Tobio’s jaw. He smacked his lips, then repositioned himself so that his head rested against the arm of the couch. The clacking of his phone keyboard drew Tobio’s attention. </p><p class="p1">“Who’re you texting?” he asked, craning to see the name. </p><p class="p1">“Yamaguchi.”</p><p class="p1">“What? Why?” </p><p class="p1">“I wanna know how long it would take to get to Tokyo from here.”</p><p class="p1">“Why would he know that?”</p><p class="p1">Hinata shrugged. “Tsukishima probably does.”</p><p class="p1">“So ask Tsukishima, then.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t have his number and I know he wouldn’t give it to you.”</p><p class="p1"> Tobio pinched Hinata’s thigh. He received a kick in reply. </p><p class="p1">— </p><p class="p1">As it turned out, Tokyo was only a two-hour train from Sendai. The two of them shared a seat on the packed train and tried to not die of heatstroke. Hinata was squished between Tobio and a fifty-something-year-old man who spent the entire trip nose-deep in a book about American athletes. In his peripheral, Tobio could see Hinata sneaking glances at the pages, which were in English. </p><p class="p1">“It’s not gonna suddenly turn into Japanese just because you stare at it!” he whispered. Hinata wasn’t deterred. His eyes burned with the same passion as when he made a particularly good spike. </p><p class="p1">“What if I’m in there one day?” he wondered aloud. He gaped at the cover which featured a lanky, tanned basketball player posed between two cheerleaders. They vaguely resembled the group of girls across the aisle, whispering and stealing glances at the two of them. Tobio tried to shake their image from his mind.</p><p class="p1">“You’re in volleyball, dumbass.”</p><p class="p1">“You know what I mean!” </p><p class="p1">A woman’s voice crackled over the intercom to announce their arrival. Tobio jumped up without thinking, dislodging Hinata and sending him stumbling over the backpack wedged between his legs. Tobio caught him by the collar and yanked him back up to a stand. Hinata fell into his side, jabbering and flailing like an angry chipmunk.</p><p class="p1">“Shut up! You’re making a spectacle,” he snapped. As he struggled to hold him still, Tobio caught sight of Hinata’s pseudo-grumpy face, all puffed cheeks and wild eyes. He tightened his grip around one of the standing poles, hoping to hide how that face made his knees melt beneath him. </p><p class="p1">The double doors opened with a clank and a rush of people poured out from the train. Tobio kept a hold on the back of Hinata’s neck, guiding him through the sea of city-goers. Height was going to be to his advantage here. Considering he was taller than the average Japanese adult, he had a clear vantage point from which to view possible obstacles. He worried about Hinata, who was in the midst of the action.</p><p class="p1">He steered him clear of some oblivious girls, swinging their shopping bags without much regard for their surroundings. Hinata got whacked in the side and gasped through his teeth. Tobio instinctively drew him closer to his side.</p><p class="p1">At last, they were able to break off toward a side-street. Tobio took a gulp of air, not particularly satisfying considering the sticky heat. But it was infinitely better than the scent of a hundred bodies pressed together and traipsing along like a sweaty colony of ants.</p><p class="p1">It was around two in the afternoon, so people were probably heading back from their lunch breaks. Tobio glanced down to Hinata, expecting him to appear worn-out as well. On the contrary, it appeared that Hinata had been entirely recharged by the city, bouncing up and down on his tip-toes and squawking about every single thing he saw. </p><p class="p1">Tobio ruffled his hair again – it was hard not to. He was at perfect petting height. Hinata stopped gawking for a moment to watch Tobio; the same awestruck expression painting his features. His stomach went airborne. Hinata’s eyes reflected the entire city. If he looked close enough, he could make out the windows that dotted the adjacent office building. </p><p class="p1">By the time he became aware of them, his hands had cupped Hinata’s jaw, tilting his chin up so that those eyes were locked entirely on himself. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Hinata’s lips, already parted from his previous goggling. </p><p class="p1">When he pulled back, Hinata was grinning. He threw his arms around Tobio and squeezed. It was pleasant for a moment, then Tobio’s arms started to tingle. </p><p class="p1">“Oi, my arms are numb,” he said, twitching his fingers to further his point. Hinata hugged him tighter. </p><p class="p1">“Not letting go.” </p><p class="p1">“If my arms fall off, I can’t toss to you.”</p><p class="p1">He was released immediately, the humidity almost cooling in comparison to Hinata’s furnace-body. Tobio plucked the front of his shirt to fan himself. He glanced around the square, examining the neon signs plastered in shop windows. </p><p class="p1">Hinata tugged at his sleeve. “I’m hungry,” he complained. </p><p class="p1">“Then eat something. Didn’t you bring snacks?” Tobio pointed at the backpack slung over Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata blanched, then darted his attention to the sidewalk. Tobio’s eyes narrowed. “I swear to God if you ate them already–”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t!” he insisted. Tobio was unconvinced. Hinata gestured back at where they had come from, the mob almost entirely dispersed. “There was a dog back at the station. And he looked all sad – like the ’waaaaa’  kind of sad – so I gave him my sandwich to cheer him up.”</p><p class="p1">Tobio wanted to be upset, but he couldn’t. Hinata was naturally generous – it was impossible to hate him for that. Instead, he scratched the short black hairs at the back of his head, thinking.</p><p class="p1">The lunch rush was definitely over by now. Restaurants would be emptier, right? Hinata hummed at his side, rocking back and forth on his heels. He clearly had something he wanted to say. </p><p class="p1">“What is it?” Tobio asked, more aggressively than he had meant. Hinata didn’t notice. He squished his lips to the side and munched on his cheek. </p><p class="p1">“I want a rice bowl.”</p><p class="p1">“Huh!? It’s the middle of summer – you’ll die.” </p><p class="p1">“Like you don’t drink hot tea all the time!”</p><p class="p1">“Cold drinks are bad for you!”</p><p class="p1">“Mhm.” Hinata wasn’t paying attention anymore. He was scanning for restaurants. “That one!” he announced, pointing to a grey concrete building. ‘MARIKO-SAN’S’ was painted in green lettering above the door. Tobio wasn’t given the opportunity to reply; Hinata grabbed his wrist and led him down the street toward the restaurant. </p><p class="p1">Up close, it was quite charming. Framing the windows were cut-out flowers and hearts, each scribbled over with a handwritten message. Tobio traced their path to the latticework at the bottom of the pane, eventually landing on a clay pot that nursed sweet, yellow daisies. </p><p class="p1">A wave of air conditioning washed over them as the green-paneled door swung open. The man who emerged was the picture-perfect student, his hair buzzed short over his ears, white button-up tucked into his shorts – not a single wrinkle or stain on either. </p><p class="p1">“Wooooah…” Hinata gaped as he glided past them. “Is that what we’re supposed to look like?”</p><p class="p1">Tobio wasn’t sure. He scratched the back of his head again, similarly mesmerized. In his athletic shorts and t-shirt, he felt severely out of place. </p><p class="p1">“Let’s go somewhere else,” he decided. Hinata didn’t object and glued himself once more to Tobio’s side. </p><p class="p1">They were engulfed in another flood of bodies, mostly shoppers this time. The bustle made it difficult for Hinata to stay next to Tobio. After nearly being swept away by a gaggle of middle school boys, Tobio decided enough was enough.</p><p class="p1">He reached out and scooped Hinata’s right hand into his left. “Don’t let go,” he ordered. Hinata inflated. He nodded so eagerly that Tobio imagined his head might snap from his neck and roll away.</p><p class="p1">Holding hands in public made Tobio’s heart race. It was thrilling yet terrifying. At any moment, he expected a classmate to pop out at them, or for an old man to glare from across the street. All the stress just made him hold on tighter. That gentle pressure against his palm was stabilizing. Hinata absorbed all his worries and smooshed them with his smile.</p><p class="p1">Within the crowd, they were protected. People didn’t notice that they were two boys, and if they did they didn’t care. The heat dissipated in the space where they walked. The air was refreshing in Tobio’s lungs. He wanted to do this every day – to breathe easily in the presence of someone he loved.</p><p class="p1">A pleasant aroma of meat and vegetables wafted by and Tobio perked up, searching for the source. Hinata was similarly alert. They detoured toward a small shop with a striped awning, an open window spilling forth the workings of a barbecue. </p><p class="p1">Tobio peered at the menu plastered in the window. His eyes widened.</p><p class="p1">“Seven hundred yen for all you can eat?” he exclaimed. Hinata shoved him out of the way to see for himself. </p><p class="p1">“Whaaaat? No way!” He grabbed Tobio’s hand and made for the door. Tobio stayed glued in place, limbs numbed by the hammering in his chest. Hinata was jerked back by the sudden stop. He turned around, a puzzled look on his face. “Why’d you stop?”</p><p class="p1">Tobio rolled his lips between his teeth, staring down at their connected hands. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a swell in his chest. Hinata’s shameless pride, the way he refused to hide his affection, and how he looked at Tobio like he was the only person in the world. – it was unfathomable. Tobio wanted to do his best to mirror it. He swallowed, then slipped his hand free from Hinata’s grasp. Before Hinata could protest, Tobio slid his palm back into the hold and interlaced their fingers. </p><p class="p1">“I like this better,” he mumbled. It only took a second for Hinata to shift back to his previous mood. He bounded through the door and swooned at the sight of open-grills.</p><p class="p1">They were greeted by a girl Tobio assumed to be a waitress, bustling out of the kitchen at the sound of the entry bell.</p><p class="p1">“Welcome! I’m Sook,” she said, panting slightly. “How many?”</p><p class="p1">“Two please!” Hinata chirped. He was vibrating all the way to his teeth. Tobio was also shaky, but for a different reason. He was waiting for the waitress to notice their clasped hands. </p><p class="p1">She led them to a spot in the back. After handing out menus, she began to rattle off the day’s specials. Tobio wasn’t listening. Hinata slid into the booth next to him, rather than taking one of the seats across the table. He leaned into Tobio, resting his chin on his shoulder, which tensed at the contact.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll let you two look over the menu for a bit!” Sook called before disappearing back into the kitchen. </p><p class="p1">Hinata squinted at the menu. “What is this?” he asked, pointing to the first item under the ‘Meat’ section. “Gal…bi. Galbi? What does that mean?” </p><p class="p1">“I think it’s Korean short ribs.” </p><p class="p1">“Korean?” Hinata popped his head off Tobio’s shoulder. “Why is it Korean?”</p><p class="p1">Tobio blinked. “This is a Korean barbecue.” When Hinata continued to stare blankly, Tobio grabbed a fistful of orange hair and used it as a lever by which to shake his head. “Dumbass! Did you seriously not see that on the sign?”</p><p class="p1">Ordering became Tobio’s job after Hinata’s sixth, “What is that?” His shoulders gradually came down from his ears as they settled in, Sook not even hesitating to strike up a conversation. It was apparent that she couldn’t care less about Hinata snuggling into Tobio’s arm or about their joined hands, now placed atop the table.</p><p class="p1">“We don’t get a lot of customers when it’s this hot,” she rambled on. “Are you two visiting from out of town?”</p><p class="p1">“We’re from Sendai,” Tobio answered, rubbing a circle over Hinata’s thumb. </p><p class="p1">Her eyes lit up. “I’ve always wanted to go there! Are the festivals as great as they say?” </p><p class="p1">“Yeah–!”</p><p class="p1">Tobio was cut off by a string of Korean shouted from behind the kitchen doors. Sook jumped, then stared down at the notepad in her hand as though she just remembered where she was. She hollered something back, then flipped to a new page, an embarrassed pink light on her cheeks.</p><p class="p1">They ordered enough to feed a tiny village. It seemed like the proper thing to do, considering it was all-you-can-eat. Heaping piles of meat were presented to them, raw and glazed with sesame oil. Sook started their timer promptly – she was much more formal after the lecture – then hurried away.</p><p class="p1">Tobio placed a few thin strips on the grill. They popped and crackled, marinade glistening as they sizzled to a deep brown. Hinata kept trying to snatch pieces before Tobio served them – no amount of swatting deterred his greedy chopsticks. He clicked them together like a crab, tongue swiping over his lips in anticipation. </p><p class="p1">“Idiot! It’s not cooked yet!” Tobio pushed a side dish of bean sprouts toward him. “Eat this and wait.” </p><p class="p1">Hinata wrinkled his nose. He shot Tobio a pleading look. Tobio glared back. </p><p class="p1">“You’re so mean,” Hinata said, sighing as he tucked into the veggies. An affectionate puff of air left Tobio’s nose and he set down the tongs to brush Hinata’s bangs from his forehead. He gave a shy kiss to the pale skin underneath. </p><p class="p1">“I want to do this all the time with you,” he whispered. His soft breaths blew strands of orange into the air, floating down and tickling his nose. Hands floated up over his jaw and brought him eye-level with Hinata. </p><p class="p1">“Me too.” Hinata pulled Tobio closer until their lips met. Tobio’s heart flickered – every nerve in his body was alight, so sensitive it became dizzying. It was so natural to have Hinata this close, to have his hands pass waves of heat through his skin. His fingers curled in his lap. He breathed in. </p><p class="p1">A pungent scent coated his lungs. </p><p class="p1">“Shit!” </p><p class="p1">He pushed free from Hinata and spun back to the table. The meat was scorched, stuck to the grill in a blackened mess. Tobio scraped off what he could, sweeping the rest into the fire. Crisis averted, he let the tongs go and buried his face in his hands. Next to him, Hinata was shaking.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t–” Tobio started.</p><p class="p1">“WHO’S THE DUMB ONE NOW?” Hinata howled. Actual laughter was barely audible due to his spastic wheezing. He sounded like a Windex bottle. Tobio peeked between his fingers only to see Hinata throw his head back and snort. </p><p class="p1">His hands did little to hide the furious red blazing over his ears. </p><p class="p1">Sook came out shortly after to check on them –“Was someone yelling?”</p><p class="p1">Hinata failed to stifle his giggles as he assured her they were fine – “He got distracted.”</p><p class="p1">The check was brought out and Tobio went to collect it. He was stopped short when Hinata stomped on his toes. Tobio yelped and drew back. </p><p class="p1">“What the hell!?” he barked. Hinata snickered. </p><p class="p1">“I paid her while you were busy sulking. I know, I know, you don’t have to thank me.” He puffed out his chest. Tobio grumbled.</p><p class="p1">“It was just a fourteen-hundred yen.”</p><p class="p1">“Plus tax!” Hinata added. </p><p class="p1">“I still could have paid. I should have paid.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Why ‘should’?”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Well, ‘cuz…” Tobio trailed off. He wasn't actually sure why; he just felt like it was his duty. Maybe because he was the one who asked Hinata out originally. But then again, it was Hinata’s idea to come to Tokyo. Was it because he turned down the expensive restaurant? Did Hinata think he couldn’t afford it?</p><p class="p1">“I’m not a girl,” Hinata said, eyebrows furrowed. </p><p class="p1">Tobio bristled. “I know that!”</p><p class="p1">“Just pay for the next one. It’s not a big deal.” Hinata was already standing up, collecting his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.</p><p class="p1">Next one? The thought made his chest tingle with warmth. Right. We’re going to do this a lot more. </p><p class="p1">The train back to Sendai was emptier. There weren’t any middle-aged men with American books or girls stealing glances across the aisle. Hinata slumped against Tobio and yawned. He nudged Tobio in the shoulder, a silent request to be cuddled. This time, Tobio didn’t think twice. He lifted his arm and let Hinata settle in across his lap. He laid a protective hand over Hinata’s middle, keeping him secure in case the train rattled or jerked. </p><p class="p1">Just before he drifted off, Hinata’s eyelids fluttered open. He smiled, soft and tender. “I love you, Kageyama,” he said.</p><p class="p1">“I love you too, Hinata.” </p><p class="p1">Hinata buried his face into Tobio’s lap. Tobio’s fingers wandered through Hinata’s hair. He watched out the window as the scenery shifted from cityscape to countryside. </p><p class="p1">Breaths came easily. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. All the comments on my previous works have seriously brought so much happiness to my life and I'm so incredibly grateful. Have a fantastic and safe day! &lt;3</p><p>Side note: In Japan, you generally don't tip waiters – Hinata isn't just being a jackass lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>